Rene
by Annoying Brat
Summary: A little girl goes wondering one day, stumbling across a deserted building by the river. There she makes a surprising, and reluctant friend (Otto octavious)(Movie verse)
1. First sighting

_This little idea appeared one day and just would not go away. I'm not sure how long it will go for, I'm notorious for my stories stopping mid way after they run out of steam. That and unintentional bad grammar for which I apologise._

_A few others have similar ideas to this. To them I say, ROCK ON! Love those stories, keep writing. I log on daily to see if they've been updated. Some are just my favourite. Hope you don't mind my little take on it._

**Disclaimer: '_Mindless drone voice'_ I do not own any of the characters within the story bar those you don't recognise. '_Enthusiastically'_ though I would really REALLY like to!**

* * *

Rene liked to play outside, especially when it was raining. It was fun to watch the rain , it always looked like magic to her. Watching them as they shimmered while they fell. Dance about in the light. It reminded her of laughter, what it would look like if you could see it. That was the misty rain though. Then there was the angry rain, the rain that hurt if you went out in. The rain that howled while it was dark outside. Stormy rain.

It had rained like that last night, but by morning the clouds were gone, leaving behind large puddles to jump in.

As soon as she could, Rene had run outside in her jumper and boots, laughing as she watched the water ripple, then become still and smooth like a mirror that reflected the sky. Curiously she would watch the clouds drift past, only to violently disappear as , shrieking with laughter, Rene jumped in the middle of it again.

She knew not to wander too far, her mother always told her to keep close and not to get lost, so Rene never did. Not too far anyway.

Today was different though. Today her mother hadn't come out to play. Instead she was in bed with a headache, lying down.

Rene had gone outside so as not to bother her, like a good girl.

Inquisitive for her age, Rene had drifted along looking at things, jumping in all the puddles she could, and amusing herself as only young children can. She didn't know how far she had gone until she looked up and saw nothing she recognised.

For the briefest of moments fear filled her, and worry of what her mother would think if she knew.

It was soon replaced by curiosity as she spied a derelict building by the water, one that looked to be ready to fall apart . Pieces were dragging in the water, windows were broken . It looked like some haunted house from a movie. It was a wreck.

Rene squealed with delight at her new playground, running towards it eagerly.

She made it to the door, only to find it wouldn't open no matter how much she pushed or pulled. This didn't put Rene off any and she looked around for any other entrance. She found it underneath a mass of planks and other bits and pieces. It had fallen in such a way as to have a small hollow behind it, where a hole just big enough for her to squeeze through was. By shifting a few things Rene created a big enough entrance to get under the mass of wood.

She paused in the small cubby, hesitant to go through the hole that lead inside. It suddenly looked like a gaping maw of some kind, jagged edges taking on the form of sharp teeth.

Taking a breath Rene pushed the thoughts of being eaten by some monster aside and wriggled through, careful not to scratch herself on the jagged sides.

She looked around eagerly, blinking as she waited for her eyes to see in the gloom. Inside smelt of dust and dampness, reminding her of the attic at her grandmas house.

There was a strange noise coming from some ware. Rene couldn't tell from where, thought it seemed near. Faintly she could see the great bulk of a wooden crate of some sort in front of her, hiding the rest of the place from view.

Peeking around she saw a few other crates scattered around the room. What caught her interest though was a hunched figure in one corner. The noise was coming from him.

She hesitated, eyeing the person carefully. Her mother warned her about strangers. She wasn't meant to talk to them.

But this one seemed sad. He was crying. That was the noise she was hearing, though it seemed as if he was trying not to.

His face looked so lonely.

Rene wanted to help somehow but her mother's warning echoed in her head. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Her hand slipped on the crate she was using for support, causing her to land with a small 'whump'. She coughed on the dust that rose, noticing that the noise had stopped instantly.

A new sound came, a strange one she hadn't heard before.

Rene got to her hands and knees and peered around the crate again.

She froze at what she saw.

Four snake like things with triangular heads had appeared from behind the man. Didn't the man see them? Didn't he know they were there?

The heads changed. The mouth opened wider, wider, and something folded out from within, extending it into three long 'claws' waiving around on a snakes body. A red light glowed from within, an eye?

Rene didn't know. They looked dangerous, the way they seemed to be searching for something. Hunting for her. She shrank back, hiding behind the crate's large bulk.

The man still hadn't noticed them. She was about to call out and warn him when he moved, turning slightly. She quickly bit down so as not to make a sound. They were on his back! They were a part of him! Not a stranger, a monster. The boogieman come to life out of nightmares to scare little kids like her.

She scuttled backwards quickly, eyes widening as she saw the heads turn. The crate cut of their view but for the briefest of moments they _saw _her.

The noise the monsters made started to approach, fast, faster than anything she knew.

Rene dived back for the hole, screaming as the crate behind her exploded into a shower of splinters and packing material.

Her small frame scrambled through the gap, not caring about the splinters that scratched her as she past.

Almost there, Almost through! Please, don't let it get her.

Something grabbed at her foot. Raw panic flooded her as she screamed.

Don'tletiteatme don'tletiteatme!

She grabbed hold of the mass of junk and wood, hands grasping for something, anything!

The monster jerked hard, trying to drag her back as she clung to her precarious safety line. She screamed louder as she was dragged back, the jagged opening digging into her knee as her leg was slammed into it. Something had to give. It did.

There was a horrible stretched feeling, and suddenly her rain boot the monster had such a firm hold of slipped off.

Rene scrambled back out of there and, sobbing with fear, ran as fast as she could. Away from that horrible place.


	2. Meetings

Her mother was worried when she came home with scratches all over and a tear streaked face. She had demanded to know what happened. Rene opened her mouth to reply but hesitated.

Mother had said not to go to far, if she found that Rene had gone such a long way Rene would be in trouble.

So instead she had lied, saying that she had climbed a tree and fallen.

Mother had asked if anything hurt and Rene shook her head. Mother had treated her cuts then, bandaging them up and sent her to bed.

Underneath the covers Rene shook, large eyes staring at the ceiling. She was afraid the monster would come after her. She was afraid it would eat her. That's what monsters did, they ate bad children.

Rene fell asleep finally, but did not dream peacefully. Her mind was full of snakes, morphing and changing into those things she saw, then changing back again. Hissing and biting at her. Going to eat her. All the while the man looked on with such a sad expression.

Rene woke up confused more than ever, her nightmare fading.

In the daylight comfort of her room any fear she had slowly ebbed away. Instead she puzzled over something.

Why was the monster sad? Was he lonely? Didn't he have any other monster friends? Did monsters get lonely? It was all very confusing to her.

She headed downstairs to where her mother was making breakfast. Her mother was the smartest person she knew, other than her teachers. Maybe she would know.

Needless to say, her mother was very surprised by the question. She thought it was a joke until she saw her daughters serious expression.

"Uh…well, I'm not sure. I guess so. Living alone like that all the time and having people always afraid of them, yes, I guess it would be lonely being a monster. Why do you ask?"

"The troll under the bridge, maybe he was mean cause he was sad" The little girl offered as a way of explanation, nodding towards her book on the table. The mother smiled at this idea, and put the book back in the bookshelf.

"Maybe, but remember, that troll wanted to eat the Billy goats"

But what if he had something else to eat instead? Rene thought to herself . _Something better than little boy's and girls?_

* * *

Rene shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Back outside, looking down at the place that not a day before she had run screaming from in blind terror, she was starting to have second thoughts. In her hand was a small lunchbox that she clung to tightly.

Swallowing the lump that had appeared in her throat, Rene went doggedly forward.

Reaching the front of the building again, she listened for any noise. There was nothing. She began to shake slightly as she tried to find the hole that she used to gain entry before. It was bordered up. Someone had fixed a plank in place to prevent anyone from getting in again.

This didn't deter her any. Like yesterday she began to search for a new entrance.

There were plenty of broken windows to climb in, but unfortunately they were all high up, way out of reach for her. Still Rene persisted, and was rewarded. Some time ago a dead tree had floated down the river and gotten caught by the pier that extended over the water, holding it fast. If she could somehow get it to lean against one of the walls, she could climb its branches up to a window.

Lucky for her it was long dead and very light weight, but still her small arms found it difficult to drag it any wear. Straining, she tried to pull it up but her hand slipped, causing her to fall back suddenly. She fell against the wall, into a drainpipe and winced. She looked up at it and saw that it went right to the top of the roof. Backing up a few steps she could make out an empty frame that once housed glass.

Taking a deep breath, she clambered up the rusted metal.

Somehow she managed to get up and into the frame, which she sat on and waited to get her breath back. Inside was just as she remembered it, gloomy, musty and quiet. The monster was gone though. She looked around in confusion.

Where was he? Did she scare him off yesterday?

Shifting her weight, she tried to look in further. The wood beneath her hand crumbled. She let out a yelp as suddenly, the world was spinning.

She was falling, Rene realised this briefly . She closed her eyes, arms shielding her face as she braced for the impact.

It never came.

There was a familiar noise and something caught her leg, halting her fall. The sudden jerk as she stopped midair caused her arms to unravel from around her face, her lunchbox clattering to the ground as it slipped from her fingers.

The monster was here, it had hidden in a corner out of her sight. Right now one of its snake like arms had her leg, stopping her from falling. A second came out of the shadows as the first lowered her. It grasped her arm as the first let go, sending her right way up, before it dropped her.

Rene landed next to her lunchbox and picked it up, hugging it to her chest.

The arms withdrew back into the shadows.

"What are you doing here?!"

The monster spoke. It sounded angry.

Rene had to explain herself fast, quick quick, before it ate her!

"sorry mister I didn't mean to disturb you but Isawyouyesterdayandthoughtyouwerelonelysoicamebackwithcakepleasedon'teatme!" The last was said in a rush as she quickly offered her lunchbox to the monster.

It was a surprise that he had understood any of that. There was a pause as he looked the trembling girl over, holding out the lunchbox.

"I don't want it" he finally said.

Rene felt desperate. He had to take it.

"But it's chocolate!"

Her mother always said chocolate made people feel better, no matter how angry they were. Everyone liked chocolate.

"I don't care". Apparently not everyone.

"Please" Rene begged. Chocolate had to taste better than children. If he had just a bite then he wouldn't want to eat her.

The monster sighed heavily, sounding aggravated.

"Will you go away if I take it?"

Rene nodded.

An arm shot out of the dark and plucked the box from her hands.

"There, now leave"

"You have to eat it first" Rene persisted.

There was a muffled exclamation of annoyance. Rene heard more than saw the monster take a small bite from the slice.

"Now will you leave!?"

Rene nodded and turned to go, before hesitating.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh for the love of…" the monster, clearly annoyed, picked itself up with two of its tentacle arms and stalked away from the child.

Rene nearly lost her balance with each step it took, the building shaking from its foundations.

She was unsure of what to do now. She said she would leave , but for some reason she didn't want to. It didn't seem like a monster to her, and anyway it wouldn't eat her now. It had accepted the cake.

Silently she followed after him, making her way between the maze of crates.

Near the centre of the room was a table with all sorts of items covering it's surface. Behind that there was a hexagonal platform of metal, only half made, over the water.

The man, Rene had decided it couldn't be a full monster, was building the platform with its large arms. Right now he was creating a frame for the unfinished half and completely oblivious to her presence. Either he wasn't aware of her or was ignoring her in the hopes she would go away.

No such luck.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Work that I happen to be very busy at" he answered without looking up.

"Oh…" she noticed something yellow close by. She cried out in delight as she recognised it.

"My boot!" Rene hurried over and picked it up. Her mother was angry yesterday when she had come back without it.

"So it belongs to you then"

"Yes" the girl nodded. She held it tight. "Why were you so sad before?"

The question took him by surprise. He looked up for the first time.

"What do you mean?"

"Before…you were crying" This was apparently not the right thing to say. He stiffened and the arms of his seem to hiss in protest. Rene guessed she had said something bad, she backed up a bit, noticing the man was looking angry. He scowled, then turned around and ignored her again, getting back on with his work.

Rene waited in the silence, instinctively knowing now was not the time to bother him. Instead she poked about the desk, picking up a item here and there to examine it.

Mostly it was tools, some she recognised though she didn't know the name of.

One of the arms snaked over and seem to scan for something. Hazarding a guess, Rene picked one up and held it out. Without a word the arm took it and returned.

Rene had just found a new game.

Every time a new arm came over she tried to hand it the correct tool. At first she rarely got it right and the arms would ignore her, picking the right one as the old tool was returned.

Gradually though, the arms seem to pick up on what she was doing and helped out somewhat, letting the girl know if the tool she was aiming for was wrong with a small disapproving click and waiting while she tried to find the correct one. With every correct guess Rene beamed.

The man himself seemed indifferent to this, completely absorbed in what he was doing while his arms moved about with a life of their own.

Finally the man stood back.

"Done"

Rene perked up.

"You mean you've finished it?"

"For today anyway" he seemed to be in a better mood now.

"What is it?"

"That's a secret" the man replied with a grin. With that put out of the way, he turned to deal with his new problem, one that had refused to go away.

"Now what are you doing here?"

Rene shrugged, not really sure herself.

"I dunno"

"Do your parent's know you're here?" there was an almost urgent tone when he asked this. Worried about something.

Rene shook her head.

"No"

"Does anyone?"

"No" Rene was too busy trying to spin on the chair to notice the relieved look. A tentacle grasped the chair, stopping it to face him.

"Listen carefully.. uh…." he paused, unsure of what to call her.

"Rene" she supplied.

"..Rene then, does anyone know of this place?" he gestured around the warehouse like structure, watching her closely.

"Nope!"

"Good, best keep it that way then hmm?"

Rene failed to see the warning in his words and grinned happily.

"Sure!"

"You best get home, it's growing late" He pointed to the windows that showed the sky beginning to change colour. Rene got to her feet instantly, panicking slightly.

"Mother will be worried"

"Better hurry then"

Rene grabbed her rain boot and ran to a gap where a few planks had been broken out of the wall.

She paused long enough to waive goodbye before ducking through and hurrying home. The man watched her go silently, an unreadable expression on his face. He muttered something, moving over to the table.

Hesitating slightly, he looked over the items all neatly arranged and the bright blue lunchbox near the edge. Inside the cake was only half eaten.

Wordlessly he ate the rest.

* * *

GAH! '_Twitch twitch'_ stupid English classes, so much symbolism. I can't watch a movie without analysing it now. 

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this so far. Another chapter would probably added within a week, if inspiration strikes. If anyone else has any ideas by all means, share.

Please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what can be improved and what you would like to see next.

Until then.


	3. Games

Rene snuck along quietly, darting from crate to crate as she tried to stay hidden. The monster hadn't noticed her, facing the opposite direction. The arms moved about the place, lifting large sheets of grid like metal and placing them on the newly built framework. As they did this the man welded them together to create a solid platform to stand on.

Rene giggled slightly to herself. He had no idea she was here. With a mischievous grin she snuck closer, keeping close to the crates.

She crouched down, ready to spring out and scare him.

The man didn't even turn around.

"Back again I see"

Rene stopped short, flabbergasted.

"How did you know?" it always worked on her mother.

"Saw you"

"How?" he hadn't turned around once! A tentacle waived slightly in reply, clicking as the head focused on her. They could see! Rene pouted.

"That's cheating!"

The monster seemed amused by her outrage but turned serious quickly.

"You shouldn't come here"

"Why not?" Rene asked, generally curious.

"I like my privacy"

Rene looked about at the gloomy interior.

"Doesn't it get lonely but?"

"No" he snapped, agitated by her questioning. Rene crossed her arms.

"I don't believe you"

Rene could almost see him roll his eyes at the comment. She continued on regardless.

"I mean, everyone needs someone to talk to"

"I don't"

"Must be boring on your own all the time" she mused, trying to imagine what it would be like for her.

"I've never noticed" was the reply.

Rene kept silent after that, trying to puzzle something out. She watched the man as he worked, the snake like arms moving about in a hypnotic fashion.

"Don't they hurt?" she asked, waiving towards them. The trench coat the man wore covered it up but Rene felt that it must be painful to have the arms on.

"Not anymore"

"But they use to?"

"You know.." he stood up from his crouch and stretched. "..you ask a lot of questions"

"My teachers say that if I don't ask questions how can I learn anything?"

"That is a good point" He paused, a sudden idea forming. "How would you like to play a game?"

"Sure!" Rene was always eager to play anything.

"Good, in this game you have to try and be as quiet as possible for as long as you can, okay?"

"This doesn't sound like much fun"

"Trust me, it is"

"Okay then!" Rene was willing to give it a go. The man held up a finger.

"You have to be quiet"

"Oh yea…sorry. Guess I'm not that good at…"

"Quiet remember"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, be quiet"

Rene nodded, lips held fast together. She was determined to win.

"Ready?"

"Yup…oah!" her eyes widened when she realised she had been tricked. The man chuckled to himself, returning to his work. He was sure that he wouldn't be bothered for a while now.

Rene herself sat down, determined as only a child can be. Not one word would pass from her lips.

The only noise was the sound of metal being welded and the constant noise of the arms moving around. Lost in his work, the man failed to notice any time passing. It just didn't occur to him. There was a job, and he was going to get it done.

He paused eventually for a breather, only then noticing that it was indeed very quiet and had been for a while.

The child hadn't died had she? That would be unpleasant to deal with.

Turning quickly, he saw her and tried not to smile. Obviously the game was a bit much for her, the girl had fallen asleep. Curled up against the side of a crate.

It wouldn't of been very comfortable, and the water all around this place made it cold as well. Sleep was not easy in this place, that he could testify to.

Having an angry mother chase him down for causing her child to get ill did not seem appealing.

He looked around for anything that would seem likely, and found the pile of rags he had found the first night there.

One of his arms picked it up and placed it around the girl, who murmured something but did not wake.

He was unsure of what to make of her. Why did she keep returning? He had terrified her the first time, sent her screaming away. Yet she came back the next day when people much older than her would not dare.

What did she see?

It was a puzzle that he couldn't make heads or tales out of. A puzzle he was determined to figure out somehow. He had always prided himself in being considered a science genius, able to figure out any problem. Yet here was one that eluded him completely. His pride wouldn't let that happen. He would figure it out. As long as his dream was not forgotten. That came first and foremost always.

"I know" he said in reply to a voice only he could here. "I know" he turned back to finish his work.

* * *

Rene opened her eyes blearily, tugging her blanket around her tighter. Her room smelt funny, and why was her bed so hard?

Sitting up she saw why. It wasn't her room.

"Awake now are you?"

Her confused face turned to one of realisation. She remembered now. She opened her mouth to reply, then clamped it shut again. She wasn't falling for that trick again.

The monster seemed to find this funny somehow, and assured her that the game was over.

"Did I win?" Rene asked, hoping silently.

"Yes, you won". Rene was delighted, she won the game! she bet even her mother couldn't claim to have done the same.

Her mother! She had promised not to stay out late today. They were going to her aunts that afternoon.

She got up hurriedly.

"I have to go now…"

The man waived her away with a hand, intent with the notes he were scribbling down at the desk. There were quite a few papers that had appeared from nowhere there, Rene wondered briefly where they had all come from.

She hesitated.

"Go already, I'll be able to live without your presence I'm sure"

Rene giggled at that.

"Your weird, but I like you"

The man looked up then, startled, His arms staring at the little girl as well. He had not expected to hear that, of all things.

Rene couldn't help but laugh at his expression, but she really had to go. Leaving the same way she did yesterday she skipped all the way home, where her mother couldn't help but wonder what was so amusing.

* * *

Woah! So many reviews. I'm stupefied. Thank you all, really very truly. If I could I'd be giving out chocolate. I'm glad you all enjoy my story, I hope later chapters meet up to your expectations.

Cat Eyes1: Thank you Cat for both reviews. I appreciate them, and I'm glad you liked my other stories too. It has been a while. It's good to know that I've improved over that time, hopefully I'll keep improving. Say thanks to your friend as well, glad she liked my other story as well.

Evie: Really? I try to keep him in character but I wasn't sure. Glad you enjoyed my fic but.

Lieutenant Lindsey: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it

Muffinelf: Thank you for the review.The idea as otto as a babysitter strikes me as both hilarious yet…well…cute. Not the most common day job for villains and criminal masterminds. Super hero's they can withstand, entire police forces out hunting for them, easy, but woe betide the person faced with a toddlers temper tantrum.

PuckRox: Thank you for the encouragement, I'll keep it going as long as I can.

Cheska de Nutt : Thanks, truth be told I didn't actually aim for it to be cute. It just sorta turned out that way.

TiggerLily130 : Here ya go, hope you like the chapter.

Starlight-Dagger: Glad you enjoy it. Hope this chapter matches what you were expecting

Nomdenette: I remember that Frankenstein movie. That scene always stuck with me. Glad you like this story, I plan on finishing it.

Gissycat: I plan to update around once a week. Since it's the holidays right now I can update somewhat sooner without school hanging around so next chapter should be up in a few days. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!

DocOcksGirl31: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, though its shorter than the last one.

Empress of Thoughts: Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. It's good to know that the style that I write in is enjoyable to read. I usually worry about that.

Agent Silver: I always liked stories like that to. Usually I'd just read them but I figured, hey, why not have a go at it myself? Hence this.

I have read your stories, before I wrote this actually, and I liked them. They're pretty good, and I like it how you match them with lyrics to a song.

You wouldn't believe the crazy things I get up to in my imagination. That's the cool thing about it. AND it helps in writing stories. It reminds me of a quote somewhere. 'Growing old is inevitable, growing up is optional' . That's true of me. I personally believe I haven't grown past the age of twelve. My family disagrees. They are of the opinion I haven't grown past six.

Repto: It's nice to hear that my stories so well received. I couldn't quite believe it myself when the reviews came in. I didn't really think it was that good. I plan to keep it going all the way to the end, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Noisy lil brat: Thank you for your review. It helps keep me motivated to write more. Enjoy the new chapter.

Beck2: Thank you for the input, I have a few ideas as to where this story could go. I'll be taking it slow at first though, hope you like the update.

Stormhawk: Hope you like the update, and the next one will be coming shortly as well. Keep a look out, and thank you for the review.


	4. Planning

Rene was not happy today. She had to go to school for starters, which meant that the time she had outside to play was not that much. This normally she would pout over a bit but otherwise accept, but today after school her mother was going shopping and Rene had to come too.

The worst part was that she couldn't get upset over this otherwise mother would ask why and Rene wasn't going to tell. She had said she wouldn't , and Rene always tried her best to keep her word.

There was nothing for it, she couldn't see the monster today.

The teachers at school had asked how her weekend was and Rene answered truthfully. She had gone to visit her Aunts, who smelt funny and gave her candy. The teachers had a laugh at that though Rene couldn't understand why.

First they had show and tell, the other children showing proudly whatever they had to the class. Rene sat in her chair and watched with interest.

The model dinosaur Billy's father had made did look exiting, and she had made fascinated sounds as Kelly proudly showed off her new scab to everyone, but she bet none of them had seen a monster let alone knew where one lived.

She was bursting to tell them all, but it was a secret. A special one. No one but her could know otherwise it wouldn't be a secret anymore. The monster wouldn't like it, he had said as such. He might leave if anyone knew and Rene didn't want him to leave.

The very idea of the monster suddenly vanishing scared her. It sent a cold feeling inside her that made her shiver. It wasn't a pleasant idea and upset her if she thought of it for too long, so Rene didn't think of it. Instead she cheered along with everyone else as Rachel's mother handed out cupcakes to everyone.

The time seemed to go extra slow for Rene that day, she found herself easily distracted and did hardly any of her work. The last lesson of the day was art though, and Rene was struck with an idea that had her carefully drawing away in pencil, concentrating hard. The teachers would marvel at the sudden change in behaviour and tried to see what had exited the little girl so much.

Whenever they came close but Rene would cover the picture with her arms, staring at them in an almost hostile manner. Whatever it was, Rene obviously thought it was important and not meant for anyone else to see. Shrugging to themselves, the teachers let her be.

Rene had just finished the last touches to it when the bell rang. Her mother was waiting outside. Waiving furiously, Rene packed up her things. She carefully folded the paper in half, then half again before slipping it into her bag with the rest of her things.

"Have a good day ?" Her mother asked, taking hold of her hand. Rene nodded.

"Yep" She skipped down the steps, using her mother as an anchor as she jumped down them. Eagerly she hurried to the waiting car, her mother being towed along by the enthusiastic child. The grownup could help but laugh at her childish antics.

"Always rushing into things. Slow down dear, the shops will wait"

Rene did so, but still jumped from foot to foot with impatience while her mother fumbled with the keys. She had barely opened the door before Rene scrambled in, dragging her small bag along with her to sit in _her _spot. Right next to her mother in the front.

Her mother grinned, ruffling her hair as she got in.

"Muuum" Rene protested, patting her hair flat again.

"Alright, alright" Her mother held up her hands, and winked, wrinkling her nose in a funny expression. Rene laughed, copying her expression with delight.

Smiling her mother started the car. Rene sat back, then got to her knees and looked out the window as they drove away.

It was fun to watch the trees pass by in a blur. If she unfocused her eyes right, everything turned into coloured blobs that ran together. It was fun to try and make pictures out of them, but you had to be fast before it was gone. She only saw the pictures briefly. An impression here, a faint outline of a bear there. It was a constant source of delight for the imaginative girl.

"Here we are" They pulled into the parking lot of a corner store supermarket. The place was nearly empty, and seem to be in disrepair. Being on the outskirts of the rundown section of the city it was kind of given. Her mother knew the couple that ran the store and wouldn't shop anywhere else. It was the best place for bargains, she claimed and would stay for ages talking and laughing with the elderly owners.

Rene didn't mind. The nice old man always had a treat for her, and he knew how to make coins appear out of her ear. No matter how much she tried herself Rene couldn't seem to do it. She hadn't given up though. She'd get it one day.

"Hallo dearies" The old woman greeted, giving first her mother then Rene a large hug. Both returned it, Rene with a little more vigour.

"My your getting tall now"

Rene puffed her chest up proudly.

"Yup, I'm as big as Tony in class"

"Goodness, that must be big"

"Ah-hu" Rene assured her.

"Who's that I hear outside?" A gravely voice called out from within the shop.

"Uncle Jo!" Rene raced past the two women. Both laughed, the elderly lady's knees cracking noisily as she stood back up.

"It's been a while"

"Too long Margery" Rene's mother replied, helping her up.

"Well…come in come in. Lets talk inside. No need to catch our death out here in this cold, how you been love?"

"Oh fine, you know, the usual" she held the door open as the two entered the gloomy little shop. Inside Rene was sitting on an elderly man's knee behind the counter, informing him all about her day so far.

"and then we got cupcakes and then…in sport we played tag and George was it and he tried to catch me but I was too fast for him!"

"I bet you were" the old man laughed. "Guess what Rene, i have a surprise for you"

"Really?" The little girl waited eagerly.

"Did you was behind your ears properly?"

"Ah-hu, I make sure I do every…." she trailed off as, lo and behold, the man pulled out a small coin from behind her ear.

"How do you do that?" the little girl demanded, face an expression of amazement and delight.

The two women laughed at this.

"She never gets old of that trick does she?"

The two watched in amusement as Rene tried the same back, taking her hand away from the man's ear and looking disappointed as she saw an empty hand.

"Awww. How do you do that?"

"Now now, a magician never reveals his secrets" he answered, tapping his overly large nose knowingly.

* * *

The next day Rene waisted no time in getting to the deserted building after school. Peeking in she saw that the monster was sitting at the desk, writing down stuff on paper as he puffed on a cigar. His arms seemed motionless, void of anything to do as they hovered in the air listlessly. They hadn't stopped, Rene hadn't ever seen them stop before, instead they were moving in a very slow manner that reminded her of the rise and fall of someone sleeping.

She grinned to herself. It would be easy to sneak up on him now. No way would they notice her if she was careful.

Quietly she slipped inside, darting to hide behind a crate. He hadn't noticed. Again she ran to hide behind another one, the arms didn't even turn her way. Surprise was hers!

Slowly, carefully she made her way around until she was behind him, a mere three meters away. He looked up, Rene froze.

All he did was flick the ashes of his cigar to the ground and returned to his work. Rene breathed a sigh of relief.

Crouching, she got ready to spring out and tackle him from behind. She had always made her mother laugh when she did it to her. It was a game the two had, see how many times Rene could surprise her. In the kitchen, in the garage, once even in the closet. She had hidden there and sprung out as soon as her mother opened the doors, sending both of them giggling to the floor.

Ready….one….two….THREE!

She leaped at him.

"Surpriiie!"

One of the arms instantly came to life, catching her in the air with its clawed head and lifting her up into the air to hang suspended some six feet from the ground. Rene kicked about in protest but the arm held firm. The man himself finished what he was writing, taking a puff from the cigar as he turned in the chair to face Rene.

"Its not polite to sneak up on people"

"Ahehe…" Rene cold only shrug sheepishly in reply, quite a feat when your hanging in the air by a mechanical claw.

"Don't do it again" his tone was that of a scolding parent but didn't sound angry. Rene nodded.

"Kay then"

"Good" His arm placed her on the floor, waiting until she had her balance before letting go.

"What's that your drawing?" Rene asked, gesturing to diagrams and sketches that covered the desk.

"My secret"

"oh" she nodded, accepting this. Of course she understood, she had secrets too. Some of the diagram she recognised.

"Is it what your making?" She asked, half looking at the hexagonal platform then pointing to the same on the picture.

"Yes it is"

"So _that's _what it will look like when finished"

"Smart girl" Rene beamed at his words.

"So what are you doing now?"

The man sighed, obviously he had been at it a while.

"I am trying to figure out what is needed to make it work and where I could find a big enough power source for it. Most suppliers don't stock for something like this"

"Why don't you go to the mall? Mother says you can get anything there" Rene suggested.

"I doubt they would have what I'm searching for…" he trailed off, thinking hard. Rene continued on regardless.

"I remember, one time me and mother were there during a storm. The entire power went out but the lights stayed on and…"

"Of course" a slow smile spread on the mans features, an idea forming. Rene wanted to know what the man was thinking but she felt asking might be considered rude. She had learned that generally if you just wait and listen long enough people tell you what you want to know anyway. It took longer though and Rene, no matter how considerate, was not patient.

"Did you think of something?"

"I believe I've found the answer"

"Oh good…what's that?"

He merely laughed a bit at that before getting to his feet and started pacing, deep in thought. He muttered to himself, half snatches of conversation that Rene barely heard as she tried to keep up with him. He seemed to be debating with himself, discussing what to do and how to do it. Thinking aloud one idea before disregarding it for another. His arms seemed to move with him, agitated and exited. They hissed and clicked, almost as if adding to the conversation.

Rene found the sight a strange one, but not bad. The monster seemed to have hit a stop before, unsure of what to do and didn't like it. Now though he had a purpose, which made him in a better mood, which made Rene happy because she had helped in that somehow. Granted she wasn't sure how but she felt that it was a good thing.

"…should be large enough…if we could…at night of course…might suspect if …distraction to hide it…yessss" The expression would have been frightening if Rene had seen, but Rene did not. She was too busy trying to follow behind the man and not get run over every time he turned around. The man didn't notice her but one of the arms picked her up and placed her on a crate out of the way where she was less likely to be trampled.

"I do think it's about time for another outing"

There was a noise of protest from Rene on her perch. The man looked up at Rene, noting her concerned look. Concern for him.

"Don't go!" Rene wasn't sure what to say, only that she was afraid of the monster going out. What if others saw him? What if he didn't come back?

"why not?" the monster faced her fully, his normal arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face.

"You'll get hurt!" This caused an eyebrow to rise in surprise.

"I won't be" he stated.

"how do you know?" Rene persisted. The monster frowned, slightly irritated. He didn't like it when people questioned him. He was a scientist after all, he knew what he was doing.

"I doubt if anyone can" was the reply as his arms reared up like snakes, hissing at the mere thought that anything could harm them. Rene wasn't satisfied with that.

"You promise?" she asked, almost demanding. The monster was more annoyed now and just manage to bite back a reply when he notices something. Rene was scared, but not for herself. She was scared for him. The realisation quenched any irritation he had, instead he was almost touched by her concern. Almost. He decided to humour her.

"Yes, I promise"

"Pinkie swear!" the little girl held out her little finger. The man rolled his eyes, but she wouldn't be satisfied by anything less. With a sigh he offered a three fingered claw out to her. Rene was confused for a second, just unsure of which one could be considered a little finger. She went ahead anyway and shook a random one. To her surprise the claw opened out further and a thin, delicate looking claw came out of the tip, grasping her finger and shook it solemnly.

The monster nearly laughed at her surprise and withdrew his arm quickly, clearing his throat .

"Happy now?"

Rene nodded.

"Good" The man returned to his pacing. After all, there was so much to plan.

* * *

You wouldn't believe the type of dilemma I had about trying to figure out which way the story should go. First it was going this, then it was going that, finally I settled on something that would be interesting and fun to write. I was very close to just forgetting this story altogether but I thought that would be a bit unfair for the readers.

Without further ado, here's my thanks to all those who reviewed.

Teenage fairy: Thanks for the review. Here's the update like you asked. Hope you enjoy it.

ShadowDemon: No problem. A bad habit of mine is to rarely review a story, I'm trying to change that, and your story is good. I like it and am looking for the next update soon. Im glad that I've got Dr Ock in character, that being one of the main things I worry about, that and plot. Glad your enjoying the story so much and thanks for the review.

Thursday Next: I have an idea for the ending that may be the slightest twinge of AU, but then again might not be. We'll see how it goes. I hope this meets up to your expectations and you enjoy it. Thankyou for the review.

Ickleronniekins1041: Hehehe…thanks for the review. If it were possible I would be joining you in glomping Otto, that is of course if I could get away with all limbs attached.

DocOcksGirl31: I played a game very similar to that to. Funny to see how common it is. Heres the next chapter, hope to hear from you again and thanks for the review.

dococks girl: I'll try to get this up as fast as possible but my writing process is slow at times. Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you like this chapter.

Repto: Thank you for your review. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Tigerlily130: Here's the next update, but I'm not sure when the next one will be. Within a week hopefully.

Gissycat: Thank you for the review. I'm not sure where the idea came from, I think I might of read a story similar to it a while back so its not all my idea, I have to admit. But It's interesting to see how the same situation can be applied to different people and guess at how they would react.

Empress of Thoughts: Here you go, another chapter up. What happens next I have a fairly good idea, but you'll have to wait and see. ; ) Thanks for the review.

Goldbryn Callow Lyte: I agree, the idea of the cake did strike me as funny when I first thought of it, so much so my parents were giving me some very strange looks. I find it amusing that Otto, being an adult and all doesn't seem to have much interaction with children, and to be placed in a situation where he does meet and talk with one would be amusing since he wouldn't have a clue on how to react. Thanks for the review.

Jack4: that's actually quite an interesting idea. Thanks for it. I'll keep that in mind as I'm writing. In the meantime hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

gundam metatron0084: A lot of people say the same. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoyed the update.

PuckRox: Thank you for the review. I'm actually surprised at how well the stories coming together and I'm looking forward to continuing it. Enjoy the update.

Chibi Hime: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that Rene's an interesting character to read, I try, and she's also fun to write. I hope you like the new chapter. Hope to hear from you again.

****

Thank you all for your reviews. I JUST TURNED 17!!!! BOOYEA! Happy birthday to me!


	5. Shopping

"Can I have that?"

"No Rene…"

"Oooh…how bout that"

"No"

"Can I have that, please please please"

"No!" Her mother snapped, stressed. Rene quietened instantly. She knew she shouldn't keep asking for stuff, it annoyed her mother, but she couldn't help herself. A lot of it was really colourful and looked interesting. She tried to keep quiet, wanting to please her mother. Unfortunately it was too much to bear for the little girl surrounded by so much packaging.

"Could I have…"

"Rene" Her mother said warningly. Normally a patient woman, Rene's mother found that even a sweet child like her daughter could test anyone's patience long enough. Especially when in the newly built Megaplex mall that had so many eye catching things. Though it was amusing for all concerned when she had pointed at a clown handing out balloons and proclaimed she wanted his clothes. That had earned her a free balloon, yellow of course, which she held to proudly.

Right now the two were hovering outside the shops, looking at the items displayed in the window as Rene held onto her mothers sleeve.

"Hello Katie" They turned to see a tall man with a mop of black hair smiling at them, a pair of sunglasses on his head.

"It's Kathleen" Rene's mother answered back frostily. Rene cocked her head to the side, trying to guess who this person was and why her mother didn't seem to like him.

"Kathleen, right." his attention turned to Rene. "Why Rene, I haven't seen you in two, nearly three years" He smiled cheerfully at her, to which she smiled politely back. He seemed familiar somehow, but from where?

"Rene, why don't you go and play by the fountain?" Her mother suggested, pointing her in the direction. Rene hesitated, noticing the slight frown on her mothers face.

"Go on.." she smiled encouragingly "There's some grown up stuff we have to discuss"

"Okay" Rene nodded, giving the stranger another look as she left. He gave her a small wave before turning to her mother.

"Cute Kid"

"Margery said you were looking for me…" the rest trailed off as Rene walked out of hearing distance. She hopped up on the edge of the fountain, holding a hand out as the small cascade of water fell onto it. She smiled at the feeling of water washing over her hand.

Briefly she looked up back at her mother. The two seemed to be deep in discussion, her mother not looking pleased. Rene wondered what they were discussing that was so important. Sighing, she returned to the water, guessing it was going to be a while.

A familiar colour caught her eye. Puzzled she turned to see it. Her eyes widened in recognition. She knew that trench coat! She hesitated though, confused. Wasn't it suppose to have four snaky looking things coming from it?

Determined to investigate this strange phenomenon Rene hopped off and approached the person, her yellow balloon trailing along behind her.

She stood behind him for a few moments, puzzled. It certainly looked like the same shape. His head was covered by a wide brimmed hat, one that reminded her very much of those Indiana Jones movies, so she couldn't see his hair and the collar of the trench coat kept his face hidden from the sides.

She reached out and tugged slightly at the coat, nearly jumping as she swore she saw something under it move. It got what Rene wanted though, the person's attention.

He whirled around, fixing Rene with a glare behind his sunglasses. A look that quickly changed to outright surprise.

"What in the blazes!?"

Rene smiled shyly.

"Hello"

"I just can't seem to get away from you for one day can I?"

Rene didn't reply, just looking over in surprise at the change, use to seeing him move about with four extra limbs. Something occurred to the man.

"Aren't you meant to be in school?"

Rene shook her head.

"Nu-uh. Mother had to get a…a…per-scwip…a pirsquip…medicine from the doctors. She couldn't pick me up from school so I came to!" Rene stated brightly.

"Just my luck" he groaned half heartedly, looking around.

"Where is your mother? Shouldn't you be with her?"

Rene pointed her out.

"She's talking with that man, grown up stuff, very important" The complete serious expression on her face as she said this amused the man somewhat.

"You should be over there then"

"Mother said to wait by the fountain while they talked". The man rose an eyebrow at this, watching the two talk, Rene's mother looking upset over something.

"What about your father?"

"Where are they?" Rene asked, looking around to see if his arms were perhaps waiting somewhere. The man looked at Rene as she ignored his question completely, refusing to meet his eye. Interesting…perhaps her father is not in the picture? Is that what she was after, a father figure? A thought he would have to ponder later, Rene was trying to look under his coat.

He quickly half stepped away, twisting the coat easily out of her grasp.

Rene looked up guiltily as he tisked, wagging a finger at her.

"Naughty, shouldn't peek"

Rene attempted to look abashed, hanging her head, but she looked up quickly with a half grin.

"They're there, aren't they?"

"Best to keep quiet about it, wouldn't want to cause a panic"

Rene nodded agreeably, holding a finger to her lips to show she wouldn't say a word.

The man stiffened as he saw a security guard talking into his walkie talkie, glancing at him. He looked around quickly and saw on the upper level a guard moving through the crowd trying to get above him without notice, talking into his own.

He hissed a curse under his breath, noticing out of the corner of his eye a third slowly making his way towards him too.

"Huh?" Rene had apparently noted his agitation, or the sudden sound of hissing coming from beneath the trench coat.

"Go to your mother"

"But…"

"Go!"

Rene stumbled back a bit, hurt. He sounded angry, staring at something past her. She saw the security man, that's who he obviously was staring at, but what was wrong?

A bad feeling started to form in her stomach, a feeling she only had once before. She scurried over to her mother and tugged at her arm urgently.

"Rene? What do you want.." annoyance was evident in her voice, not pleased at being interrupted. She noticed her daughters serious expression.

"What's the matter?" she repeated, concerned now.

Rene didn't answer, only holding onto her mothers arm tight as the bad feeling inside her grew.

"Rene? "Rene still didn't answer , ignoring the strange man that did not seem happy at being interrupted. He opened his mouth to say something obviously not at all nice but froze, noticing what Rene had seen and jumping to a conclusion. One he wasn't happy to stay around and see. Other shoppers were beginning to take notice too, beginning to turn and look, some starting to point.

"I think we'd better get…"

"Otto Octavious! Put your hands up!" Too late.

------

Otto barely glanced as Rene hurried over to her mother, more intent on the mall cops. He had counted three so far, with a fourth coming in from the food hall and probably more arriving any moment.

He had hoped to go unnoticed, not wanting to cause a scene and possible chance of being tracked, but circumstances proved otherwise. Oh well, he was nothing short of adaptable if needed.

"I was planning on coming back later tonight but doesn't matter, now is a good as time as any" he shrugged to himself mentally.

The security man closest acted first, drawing his gun and sending shoppers scattering out of the way quickly.

"Otto Octavious! Put your hands up!" the guard demanded, weapon trained on him.

Otto smirked.

"Very well"

His arms shot out from beneath the coat in different directions. One went strait up, grabbing hold of the guard above him and wrenching him into the air, throwing him bodily into a second. His second arm lashed out and swept the one from the food court off his feet, the man sailing back into a few chairs and tables before crashing into a wall. He wasn't going to be up again for a while yet.

The third arm flicked the firearm out of the Security guards hands, sending it spinning into the fountain. The head of the claw stared at the now defenceless guard, opening slightly and hissing as it swayed from side to side. The man watched it in abject terror, unable to tear his eyes away from it. The fourth arm came at him from behind, throwing him into the wall then following through to slam his face into it again, hard. It hovered over the prone man's body, hissing at the watching crowd before withdrawing back to Otto.

The man himself looked over at the panic he had caused with a strange sense of elation.

It had barely taken a few moments to effectively eliminate any threats, and in that time the mall had cleared out admirably. Most everyone had either run for the nearest exit or hidden under the closest thing that could possibly be considered shelter. Those that couldn't had dropped where they stood, trying to play dead. As fun as it was though, he had come there for a reason.

"Best get what I came for then"

He turned to face the door that he had been examining before being interrupted.

'**Authorised access only, Do not keep open, do not obstruct' **was written across it in bold red letters. The door was quickly wrenched off its frame and tossed aside.

* * *

I was gunna add more but that would of made it too long then, sorry people if it was a bit slow in updating but im back at school. Holidays are over, so now I have less time to write. But I still will!

Now to thank everyone who reviewed individually. To all who just read, Good on ya. Hope you enjoyed it. To those who reviewed….I apologise but I cannot reply to you all individually like before. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible and did not have time to answer you all. Though I am especially happy over this fact for the sole reason that I got so many reviews!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!


End file.
